ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Wanting Extra Levels
What is the Tower of Wanting Extra Levels? The Tower of Wanting Extra Levels, or ToWEL for short, is a Intense ascension-based tower in Zone 1. Just like the Tower of Winning Every Run, the acronym for Tower of Wanting Extra Levels is a real word. This tower should be attempted after Tower of Absolute Vexation, Tower of Impossible Expectations, or something around the difficulty level of Tower of Extraordinary Adventures. Trust me, this is NOT easy. This is the longest tower in Zone 1, taking around 40 minutes to complete if done without items. Just like Tower of Rage, a lot of people say it's actually Intense, so it eventually changed to Intense. Guide QUICK NOTE This guide uses first person at times, so if you have a problem with that, you probably shouldn't read this guide. Starting The Tower * Floor 1 (Simple Floor): '''First, hit the button. Second, do a wraparound. Use a pusher to get to some spinning groups. The button gives you 40 seconds to go onto those platforms. If the time runs out, go back and try again. Jump over the killbrick, then do simple jumps and wraparounds. Do a simple wraparound, and here comes something confusing. Push the pusher and here's what you do next: Yeet yourself backwards. Be careful on the spinning group, follow a zipline, jump along some spheres, and climb to floor 2. * '''Floor 2 (Darkness Maze Floor): '''Climb over the ladder to a sphere then some rope swing platforms then a travelling platform then a rope swing platform then a safe path. See that transparent stick? Climb it. Then, follow some tightropes then do basic platforming into the darkness maze. If a video gets added to this guide, use it. Use something like a letter to be able to see. This maze uses some small fake walls, so be sure to find them. Once you get outside, use a tilting platform to get to the balloon and do simple platforming (BE CAREFUL WITH THE PUSHER!). Hit the button and DO NOT jump down to that platform down there. Go back, use the balloon, and fly through the transparent wall. Follow some spinners and jump along some wobbly rope swing platforms. A simple overhead wraparound to floor 3. * '''Floor 3 (Box Tunnel Floor): '''Simple jumps with transparent platforms, and get inside through the "window". Cross a path to enter the tunnel over there and have a light source. DO NOT jump overhead as that will eventually GNOME you and send you back outside the tunnel. Do simple jumps instead, simple wraps, simple swings, jumps, and a sorta easy box to push. Don't respawn it or fall. It will reset the box and make you need to push it again. As it may seem like you have to jump onto that spinner, don't. Do a wraparound and simple jumps TO it. Walk outside and watch your step to avoid falling. There is also a sign saying: "Do not interact with the shover. Seriously.". If you do, you'll get yeeted outside and past ToED and bang against a rock like, 1000 studs away or something. Or at least that'll happen if you do that with Vertical Mobility. Cross some rope swing platforms (2), and then go onto the swinging platform. Use a pusher to get outside and then do jumps to a timer button. There are 20 seconds to get inside, climb up, and climb to the finale of this floor. See those on the wall? I hope you've done Tower of True Skill, because those are shadow platforms, like in ToTS or Tower of Impossible Movement. Find out where the moving platform is (the stud next to the platform you're on), and ride to floor 4. Continuing The Tower * '''Floor 4 (Silly Creativity Floor): '''Use a pusher to jump onto a platform with text (DO NOT YEET YOURSELF) saying this: "These platforms are fragile; they break off at certain spots. You can only trust metal supports.". That means that the platforms supported by plastic break off and fall, but not the ones supported but metal. There's also a shortcut. You can go onto a transparent platform and use the shadows on the other wall across from you. You can climb up, then jump into the "?" and DON'T GO FARTHER IN! JUST JUMP OUT ONTO THE NEXT PLATFORMS! If you aren't gonna take the shortcut, do a few easy jumps and wraps and when you get to the tilted platform supported by PLASTIC, hurry-it'll break off. Hold space during your jump. When you pass, do some really DANGEROUS wraparounds. Killbrick wraparounds. 4 studs. Don't turn-just jump around with shift and HURRY to get OUT of there! What about the shadows earlier you ask? Don't worry about them. Those shadows right there? Don't worry! Just jump onto the small platform ahead of you and keep shift on and hold space while jumping across each one. Above you, there's a sign saying: "These platforms aren't supported very well, be careful.". The dark green ones break off and fall. Now follow along the glass wall. There's an invisible 1 stud path. Follow along and DO NOT enter the question mark. If you do so, you'll get a NASTY surprise. No need to jump when following the next platforms-just walk into the wall. Don't fall! You'll burn to death! Carefully WALK-don't jump-across the path to a button, and do the same on the way back. Once you have gotten back, don't go through the tunnel. Jump on top of it and keep making jumps to floor 5. * '''Floor 5 (Down-Low Floor): '''Start by going to the corner to find a transparent pusher to a glowing ladder. Climb its left side to get up. Be EXTREMELY careful on the next spinner then jump along 1x1x1's. There's fake path. Do a wraparound similar to the one you did on floor 1. Now this next part is a bit funny. Push the yellow box off the conveyor and into the hole. Do the same with the red but into the OTHER hole. You have now unlocked a path to a zipline straight to a button. If you're careful, you can zip straight into it! If you aren't, you will have to climb to it. Walk outside after hitting the button. The timer will be there for the rest of the tower, so to remove it, get back to the boxes somehow and press both buttons. Once outside, stand at the edge and wait for a platform to pick you up. Once it does, jump onto the platform with a bunch of black platforms. They aren't solid, so walk through them. Press the button and wait to be picked up again. Make a careful jump onto some neon red. Press the button, jump to another, walk, climb, avoid shovers, and get onto a moving platform. It will drop you off on an empty path. Look down-those platforms are solid here. Act as if this were 2D and you were down there. Hit the button and drop beneath you and get onto the platform then jump onto a path leading back inside (not the one you came from, but the one with transparent brown walls). You have to jump there. Once you get inside, here's another time to hope that you played ToTS. You need wraparound skill for this.........Raised wraps. Don't worry about the shadows! Just jump into the hole once you get on top. Sad that we are STILL at the bottom of the floor. That's why I named it the "Down-Low Floor", because most of it stays on the ground of floor 4. Once inside, go to the killbrick and run from it. Jump up and once you are on that next killbrick, DON'T use a helicopter and instead, just keep jumping. You will eventually get up the way you are supposed to. Jump up then jump up and do a bunch of jumps that are skippable with the helicopter. Jump up outside and face the finale: Memory bricks. Keep doing wraparounds (carefully) and hit the button with 15 seconds. If you are on top of the button, you can jump on top of a memory brick and keep jumping along them to the path to the triangle. If you have a coil (except Stone Coil), you can jump straight onto the triangle. Go in the center and bounce to floor 6. * '''Floor 6A (Happy Floor): '''It's happy because of the music. Nothing much notable. Do some simple jumps to a bunch of 3 stud wraparounds then use a 1 stud brick to get on top to 4 stud jumps to a ladder. Do simple jumps to outside to a button. It shows you on your screen that you have 70 seconds. Jump onto the big thing on the left then take the right path. Eventually, you will have to jump to the left path, but move forward a little bit, too. Do a wraparound onto a ladder then another and you have gotten to the next part. If you somehow pass the really annoying and confusing memory bricks, climb the ladder... TO OUTSIDE. Follow the path to a tightrope to a wall to jump over. Jump into the golden ring and press the button. Somehow squirm through the ball pit to get out. Jump up on top and you are truly on floor 7. * '''Floor 7A (True Floor): '''Idk why I named it that, but it's a cool name, right? Anyway, jump up the pillars and look at the rope next to you. The visible parts are solid here, but there are gaps. Act as if that's this. One you get to that one, jump in the gaps. Press a button to respawn the pusher. Then, on the wall, there's a sign saying: "The bottom platform of the pushing platform is a trapdoor that opens when pressing red buttons. Fortunately, I am forgiving enough to teleport you back here if you ram into one. Also, don't try to jump onto anything. It'll end badly.". That means pressing red buttons is a bad thing to do, and jumping onto stuff will lead to your failure. If you somehow complete that puzzle, do the wraparound and jumps and fall down to the bottom of the floor. Walk inside, but don't fall back down to redo this outside part. Jump onto the large platforms, not the wraparound one. Time your jumps with beat blocks then walk into a bounce house and get out. Fortunately, you can just jump on top of it and skip it. Keep doing vertical wraparounds in the ladder until you get outside (BE CAREFUL!) and climb then walk. Jump around that big sphere planet thing that makes a different in the frame. This tower just more and more interesting, doesn't it? Jump far away from the sphere so ROBLOX physics don't act like poopoo. Use a couple of pushers to get back inside and jump along the platforms and other platforms to a tightrope. There's a killbrick spinner, so be careful. Also, be careful again as there are fake platforms and real 1x1x1's like on floor 5. If you use a coil like the Bootleg Coil, you don't have to do the "hanging" platform jumps. You can just jump to floor 8. Here, jump on top of the text and go to floor 8. * '''Floor 8A (Evil Floor): '''This floor is short. Go on the platform in front of the button, but it spins to the side so be very careful. Once you hit the button, climb the now activated ladder and somehow pass the killbricks. Go to the end of the platform to jump up then press the button and walk along the platforms (you don't have to jump) then enter a dark area (USE LIGHT) then get to the "?" and go through it (move sideways at the very right). Over there is a sign saying: "Be careful! If you fall, your run is over.". Do simple jumps and killbrick spinner dodging (IT'S VERY FAST). If you want to heal, go to the left corner of the platform with the button, then heal up and return. Don't fall, because the signs here never lie. Get back into the dark area and go to the end of the hall and jump up to floor 9. * '''Floor 9A (Short Floor): '''This floor is really short. Climb a ladder, do some simple jumps, jump onto a platform with trusses, jump onto the neon truss, flick upwards, hug a wall then jump off, do a 6 stud wraparound, 3 stud wraparound, 1x1x1 stud platform jumps on the wall, a path, 1x1x1 stud platform jumps on the wall and you are on side B. Good luck. * '''Floor 9B (Short But Longer Floor): '''There is a sign saying: "Rely on memory..." which doesn't mean anything. WHATEVER you do, take the thinner path. Jump up some poles and go down. Jump on poles, climb a ladder pole, do some jumps, use some swings, and be very slow and careful while following the path as you will randomly teleport to floor 8 outside. Keep walking along a path to get back. Follow the path and fall down to floor 8. * '''Floor 8B (Very Evil Floor): '''On the wall, there's a sign saying: "The floor is progress loss.'. This means falling will bring you to the beginning of floor 9A. Start off by jumping onto the 1 stud wide rod then doing a silly jump to climb up. Keep doing simple jumps then a "leap of faith" then more jumps to a ladder in which you climb to some jumps then cross to side A. Climb up a rod then jump simply and simply. Go back to side B and use a pusher to get to a path where you can climb up and red neon platforms appear out of NOWHERE. It's wraps then jumps. Hit the neon green square to activate some more jumps then on the last, jump forward a bit because it all turns into timed neon blue platforms. It lasts 10 seconds. Jump down to floor 7B. * '''Floor 7B (Death Is True To Its Word): '''The wall says: "The floor is still progress loss.". Falling brings you to the beginning of floor 9A. Jump along a bunch of 3x3x3 stud platforms, or just fly along with the helicopter. Once you make it, jump down to do a wraparound, to do another, to do 1x1x1 stud platform jumps attached to the wall, cross some 1 stud rod spinners (2), 1x1x1 studs, then climb over the wall. That was floor 7BA. Time for floor 7BB. Cross some 5x1x1 stud platforms (or 1x1x5) and jump down. Keep jumping along those and climb a ladder. Above you, the wall says: "There is an easy way out of this.". The floor isn't progress loss, so that's good. Jump off the ladder onto yet more poles to a horizontal ladder. Keep scaling it until you get onto a 3x1x3 stud platform. Falling will teleport you back up onto it. Fall down onto the horizontal ladder and get to a 1x1x1 stud platform. Don't worry about the "?". Just press the button and go through the entrance it unlocked. If you want to encounter a sign saying "Jupiter_Five is lazy", that is. Dead end! Turn back. Apparently, the right way is along a different horizontal ladder. Once you reach the wall, jump off onto a 1x1x1 stud brick attached to it and fall down to floor 6B. * '''Floor 6B (Two Sides Floor): '''Jump along a bunch of 2x1x2 stud platforms and don't fall-you'll get teleported to floor 8B. Nothing says so, however. Falling again will bring you to floor 9A. Do the jumps to a 6 stud wraparound to another 2 jumps down to a balloon. Quickly get into the gap to land down. If you touch the floor before going through the hole, you get teleported to part 2 of floor 7B. Go across the killbricks to floor 6C. * '''Floor 6C (Pathway To Hecc): '''Start by doing a bunch of truss flicking stuff. Then, do simple jumps to a ladder. Make a good jump to another, and climb up. This next floor might be one of the hardest. * '''Floor 7C (True Skill Floor): '''Climb up the ladder. The sign above you says: "Yes, that way out earlier works on this too. Not so much, in a way.". Do a somewhat difficult jump onto a horizontal ladder then, before turning the corner, fall. You will get teleported up onto a platform above you. Jump on top of the horizontal ladder to go and press a button to come back for a wraparound, then a pole to jump on top of it. Once on top, climb around and get onto a 1x1x1. Jump onto a platform with a 3 stud wraparound. 1 Stud stickout. It's all basic jumps, tightropes, and wraparounds from here. Welcome to hecc! Finishing The Tower * '''Floor 8C (Hecc): '''Start with a 7 stud wraparound to get onto a platform. There's a transparent pusher into a thanos room. Don't. For the way to progress, jump onto a pusher and push a bunch. I mean a bunch. Once you're done, jump on 1x1x1 stud platforms into a room where falling brings you to the start of the room. It's a bunch of jumps and wraparounds with a tightrope eventually, nothing that interesting... Outside, do a 5 stud wraparound to some tightropes to a funny wraparound to a 3 stud wraparound to a 4 stud wraparound. Look up, not down. Climb up the ladder. If you have something like a Bootleg Coil, you can jump up onto that rod and lose progress by getting teleported onto floor 9B. After the outside part, there's a lot of painful horizontal ladder scaling followed by a 5 stud wraparound. Keep doing simple jumps to the REAL hecc. * '''Floor 9C (Freedom Floor): '''You are almost there. Jump to a button and back. Walk through a button-deactivated wall to a 9 stud wraparound. Just simple jumps and wraps to a killbrick spinner which you must jump on top of. Jump to a ladder then more simplicity. Keep doing it until you reach a button. Do another 9 stud wraparound. Simple jumps, simple wraps, too lazy to explain it all. * '''Floor 10 (The Finale): '''Rest here with some soothing lobby music...You are about to face the finale. Climb a ladder, then do 1x1x1 stud jumps to a button to respawn a (broken) box. Go back once it's respawned, and at the right time, push the pusher to yeet the box to that big button. It will be activated for 10 seconds, but this is difficult because the pusher spins. Move along the button-activated path to a button-activated ladder. Jump along rope swing platforms to do some killbrick wraparounds which you can jump on. The wall says: "Time for the finale.". Jump along wedges on the wall to a zipline to a platform to a silly ladder. Get on top of the frame, scaling all the way around. There's a killbrick spinner halfway through, so be careful. Keep climbing ladders to a tightrope that gets transparent in the middle, but it's still solid. Cross it to a platform where the winpad is. You win! gg! Victory is yours! Music * '''Floor 1: Deltarune - Scarlet Forest * Floor 2: Super Meat Boy - Can o' Salt * Floor 3: Jake Chudnow - Moon Men * Floor 4: Stone Tower Temple - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Floor 5: DM DOKURO - Murderswarm * Floor 6A:Donkey Kong Country - Gangplank Galleon * Floor 7A:The Binding of Isaac: Antibirth OST - The Thief (Cathedral) * Floor 8A: None * Floor 9A:Doomsday Zone - Sonic 3 * Floors 9B-7B:Crystal Caves Boss - Donkey Kong 64 * Floors 6B-6C:The One They Left Behind - Nuclear Throne * Floor 7C: None * Floors 8C-9C: Super Meat Boy - Meat Golem * Floor 8C Cut Off Room: None * Floor 10: Mario & Luigi- Bowser's Inside Story Final Boss Music Gallery ToWELFloor1-6Done.png|ToWEL from its place (Floors 1-6 done) ToWELFloor1-9Done.png|Older image of ToWEL in Zone 1 (Floors 1-9 finished) towel.png|ToWEL's badge Screen Shot 2019-06-25 at 4.02.33 PM.png|ToWEL's portal when it was still Challenging ToWEL portal.png|ToWEL's current portal bigfat.png|The sphere "planet" on floor 7A of ToWEL. Trivia * This tower usually takes about 40-60 minutes to complete without boosts. * The tower's abbreviation spells the word "towel". * Although Jupiter_Five is the only creator of this tower, there's images of the portal showing that it's a collaboration between others. * This tower was changed between challenging and intense difficulty multiple times Category:Towers Category:Intense Category:Zone 1 Category:Spatial System Category:JToH